Pet
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU: Daryl is a vampire and when he finds the little human on the street, near death he decides to save her life and turn her into his pet. Prompt from a winner from my giveaway on tumblr


Pet

He found her shaking and shivering in the dark just halfway down the block from his house. He thought about snapping her neck and leaving her there for someone else to find. He knelt in front of her and she looked up at him with those blue diamond eyes, pleading with him. She looked like she was barely clinging to life. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her back to his home. He took her straight back to the bathroom and started the hot water. He gently put her on the counter and started to remove her clothes. She weakly tried to fight him off. "Don't do that. I'm trying to save your life," he growled. She dropped her hands and bowed her head. He smirked as he ripped her clothes off and carried her to the bath tub, gently setting her in the water. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned her before walking out.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with a human girl, but he had a few ideas. He walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine tucked away in the cupboard. Spilling his own blood he let it drop into a glass, filling it halfway before he licked the wound closed. He filled the rest of the glass with wine before walking back to the bathroom. She was leaning against the back of the porcelain tub, the hot water soaking into her cold skin and bones. "Drink this," he commanded, handing the glass to her. She took it without a word and drank slowly, draining the cup. He smirked as he knelt beside her and grabbed the retractable shower head. She listened well.

He took his time, took care as he soaked her hair. "What were you doing out there?" he asked as he grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. He didn't have anything feminine, but it would do.

She glanced at him as he worked her nails over her scalp. "I ran away from home, I ran out of money." She closed her eyes and mouth as he started to rinse the suds from her pale blonde hair. "I was living on the streets."

He grabbed the soap and started to scrub her skin, removing the dirt and grime. "Are you addicted to anything?" he questioned. It was a valid question, most young people who ended up on the streets ended up becoming addicted to drugs. She shook her head looking up at him. "What?"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Daryl." He rinsed the subs off of her body and pulled the plug on the tub and stood up, grabbing a towel from the rack. "Stand." She did as he said, keeping her eyes down as she climbed out of the bathtub. The blood he'd given her was already making her stronger. He wrapped the towel around her, dried her body off before handing it to her. "Follow me." He led her to the bedroom. He didn't have anything that would fit her, but if he was going to do what he planned with her, she really wouldn't be needing clothes anyways. He grabbed one of his shirts from the closet and tossed it to her. "Put that on and then come to the kitchen." He walked out, leaving her to change.

He opened the refrigerator and peered inside. She needed something with protein. He decided on eggs and pulled them out. He grabbed a frying pan and stared to cook while he waited for her. When she came back, she was plaiting her hair over her shoulder, the shirt hanging off of her body, covering half of her hands. He smirked a bit as she stood in the door way, waiting for him to tell her what to do. He wondered if maybe she had belonged to someone before and had run away from them. She behaved herself so well. "Sit." She sat at the table and watched him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. He glanced at her and nodded his head as he pushed the eggs around the pan. "What are you?"

He almost laughed at that as he plated her food and brought it to her along with a glass of milk. She wasn't stupid, he'd give her that, and she had courage. "I'm a vampire," he answered, sitting beside her watching her eat. She just nodded her head. "Am I wrong to assume you've dealt with them before? Normal humans don't even know we exist."

She nodded, waiting until she'd swallowed the eggs to answer. "My father was a hunter," she explained. "That's why I ran away. I fell in love with a vampire, he killed him."

He nodded his head and watched her. Feeling out the waters before he suggested anything. "I have a proposition for you, a way you can thank me for saving your life." She looked up at him but didn't say anything. "You will be my personal pet." He saw the emotions pass through her eyes as she mulled it over.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she finally asked.

"Not if you want to keep your life." He pulled the empty plate away from her and turned himself in the chair. "Come here." She stood up and walked over to him, gracefully sliding onto his lap. He brushed his nose over the long slope of her neck, inhaling the scent that was rushing through her veins. He growled, his fangs elongating. He buried them deep into her flesh, drinking her in. She flinched only slightly but she didn't make a sound, didn't try to push him away. He smirked against her throat as he took what he wanted from her. He wanted more than he took, but she was still weak, she still needed time to heal. Passing his test with flying colors he pulled away and licked the wound close.

He licked her lips as she turned her head and looked at him. "What's your name, pet?" he asked.

"Beth Greene," she answered. He watched the way she licked her lips, the way she bit her lip and looked at him through lashes.

He helped her up and led her back to his bedroom. "You need to sleep." He pulled back the covers as he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "I'll see what I can do with you tomorrow." He climbed into bed and waited for her to follow him before he willed the lights off. She didn't roll into him; she waited for him to go to her. She must have known more about the vampires than she led on, she was almost too well behaved.

He woke, halfway through the night when he felt her tracing the marks of the tattoo across his chest. He moved quickly, pinning her body under his, holding her hands against the bed on either side of her head. She gasped and looked up at him. "You're supposed to be asleep," he whispered, smirking down at her. She just blushed and bit her lip, looking up at him. "And here I thought you were so well behaved." He dipped his head, nuzzling her neck. "I'm going to have to punish you." He pulled the shirt he'd given her off of her body and tossed it to the floor.

Now she looked a little afraid and hell if he didn't get off on it. He flipped her over and pulled her hips up. She'd awoken him and now, she was going to see what he could do. He pushed his hand against her and good lord, she was soaking. He growled, biting down on her shoulder as he pushed three fingers into her. She gasped, her back arching against him, pressing back against him. He growled, biting harder. She was fucking tight. He pumped his fingers slowly, curling them against her. She was shaking, moaning, and clawing at the sheets. He smirked as he watched her. Not only was she well behaved, but she was a horny little thing as well. She was perfect for him. "Please," she begged.

He chuckled, kissing her spine. "Please what?" he demanded. She whined and pushed back against him, rolling her hips. He stilled his fingers inside of her. "I asked you a question, you little slut," he growled out.

"Fuck me," she begged.

He smirked, his hands going to his jeans as he pulled them off. "Good girl." He bent over her again and nudged her legs a little further apart, guiding his cock to her dripping opening. He growled as he pushed inside of her and was consumed by her soaking, tight, heat. "Fucking perfect," he growled out as he gripped her hips, his nails biting into her flesh. She was griping the sheets, moaning and rolling her hips back against his.

He started a bruising rhythm, slamming his hips back against hers, his fingers bruising her hips. "Oh god," she gasped out as he clawed at the sheets.

"You like that?" he sneered, slamming into her. "Does my little slut like my cock?" She nodded her head, gasping for air as she pushed her hips back against his. He smirked and bent over her, sinking his fangs into her shoulders, drawing blood from her and swallowing it down his throat. Pleasure over took him and he growled against her neck as he took from her throat with his teeth and her pussy with his cock. He came hard, his body tensing, his cock jerking. He felt her contract around him, heard her scream out as she came, her pussy milking him for everything he was worth.

Spent, he fell to the bed beside her, completely satiated. She fell to the sheets beside him, leaking from the neck and her pussy as she gasped for air. He looked at her as she weakly dragged her body beside his and curled against him. He sighed as he watched her fall asleep. Maybe this was a bad idea, keeping her around.

…

Six weeks, that's how long she'd been with him. Six weeks and she was one of the most well behaved pet he'd had in his long life. Not only that, but she knew how to please him well. She knew when he needed his buttons pushed and she would push them and then he would use her body until he was spent and satiated again. She never complained, never tried to leave, never asked why. He watched her as she moved around the house, cleaning up this and that. Whatever needed to be done. He just watched her, appreciating the way her body move, the way her blonde hair swung around behind her the way she would look at him from time to time.

He smirked and pulled her onto his lap as she past him. She gasped and fell back, laughing lightly as she looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked, staring up at him with those blue diamond eye.

He smirked, running his fingers through her hair and down her neck. "I've been thinking, I'm going to miss you when I have to kill you."

She frowned a little and looked at him. "Then don't kill me."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "But you're going to get old, then I'll find someone new, someone young, someone who can keep up with me." He smirked, running his finger over her throat where her pulse was. "So, why don't I do something else instead?"

"What do you mean?"

He nuzzled her neck, lightly kissing her throat. "So naive," he whispered. He let his fangs brush over her skin. "How about I change you?" She bit her lip and pulled back to look at him. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought it over. Slowly she nodded her head. "Good." He growled, sinking his fangs deep into her neck, holding her against him as he drained her of everything she had, leaving just a few drops left, just enough to keep her alive. Slowly he bit his wrists and brought it to her mouth, holding it there as she drank from him. When she'd had enough he pulled his wrist away and closed the wounds. She fell into a deep sleep against him. The change would be painful, she would scream through the night as her body changed and evolved. But come morning she'd be just as immortal as he was. He was too selfish to give up his pet.


End file.
